L'Oeil blanc du destin CHAPITRE 10
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Voici pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu le lire sur mon dixième chapitre de "L'oeil blanc du destin". Pour ceux qui désirent lire cette histoire du début, un lien vers mon recueil est disponible au début du chapitre. Jeune Hiashi Hyuuga x Naruto!


**BONJOUR CHERS WONNIENS!!**

**Voici donc le texte intégral du 10ème chapitre de **_**l'Oeil blanc du destin**_**. J'espère qu'il vous plairas!**

**POUR CEUX QUI NE SONT PAS DE **_**WON…**_

**Voici le 10ème chapitre d'une fanfiction disponible dans mon recueil sur que pour des raisons personnelles (pure paresse, mais bon…) je n'ai pas terminé de publier ici. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici mon recueil :**

**http: / ****www.fanfiction**** .net /s/ 4211017 /1/(sans les espaces…)**

**Samy-Lee**

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Hizashi Hyuuga se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à dormir?

Quoiqu'il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas dormir.

Hiashi était porté disparu depuis maintenant un mois. Depuis, il ne s'était pas passé une minute sans que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui rappelle sa disparition dans l'Oeil blanc du destin. Il était assuré, selon la prophétie, qu'ils allaient un jour se retrouver. Quand ? Ah pour ça, rien n'était certain. Ils pourraient se revoir le lendemain, comme cela pourrait tout aussi bien prendre des années à ce qu'il paraissait. Rien n'était joué d'avance.

Des années sans voir celui avec qui il avait été depuis toujours...

Son coeur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Le destin était trop cruel de les séparer ainsi, mais avant tout, c'était de sa faute. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas entraîné dans ses plans foireux...

Hizashi décida de se lever et alla se placer au bord de la fenêtre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Hiashi...

Comme il lui manquait. Il ne voyait plus son reflet exact à côté de lui à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Il n'avait plus personne à traiter de mangeur de papier parce qu'il avait toujours un bouquin à la main. Plus personne ne lui tirait les cheveux. Plus personne ne lui disait quoi faire, quoi ne pas faire. Plus personne ne perdait son temps à le traiter d'imbécile et à lui faire d'interminables sermons. Plus personne ne le traitait de sale coureur de jupon. Plus personne ne ronflait comme un aspirateur la nuit, le silence était à présent maître dans leur chambre vide.

Il ne sentait plus de main lui caresser le dos quand il avait fait un bon coup. Il ne sentait plus cette personne qui malgré tout l'aimait à ses côtés. Plus personne n'ouvrait grand les bras quand il avait mal. Plus personne ne le connaissait, il ne connaissait plus personne.

"C'est quand on perds quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous est précieux que l'on s'aperçoit réellement de la valeur qu'il avait à nos yeux, pas vrai ? C'est ce que tu disais toujours, en tout les cas. Je crois que tu avais raison, Hia-chan." murmura pour lui-même Hizashi en regardant les étoiles, même si secrètement, il espérait que son frère, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse être, entende ses paroles.

Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, Hiashi se réveilla seul dans le lit de Naruto. La chaleur du blond avait disparu, il devrait être parti depuis un moment. Toutefois, son odeur était présente tout autour de lui. Bougeant à peine tout en scrutant les alentours, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans l'appartement du renard.

Ses vêtements étaient par terre et l'uniforme de combat qu'il avait laissé là la dernière fois n'y était plus. Naruto était sûrement parti se balader.

Décidant de s'arracher à la chaleur du lit, il se leva et comme il aimait tant le faire, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et s'assit sur le bord de cette dernière. La nuit était fraîche. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles et senti quelque chose d'étrange monter en lui. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Il pensait à Hizashi.

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

La matinée déposait une douce rosée sur le manoir familial des Hyuuga. Neji dormait paisiblement à l'étage quand il entendit quelqu'un marteler la pauvre porte du manoir de coups trop enthousiastes.

Aussitôt réveillé et en état d'alerte, il sauta dans un yukata turquoise qui était accroché derrière sa porte et alla répondre. De toute façon, il savait de qui il s'agissait et sans même ouvrir les yeux. Ces coups ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne dans tout Konoha. Il ouvrit la porte sans enthousiasme.

« Je te préviens, Lee, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison cette fois-ci. »

« Tsunade veux nous voir immédiatemen t! Elle doit avoir une mission excitante à nous proposer, alors grouilles-toi ! La jeunesse ne doit pas attendre, pas vrai Neji ? Et puis Gaï-sensei y est déjà et n'attends plus que nous ! »

« Hmph. »

Neji ferma la porte au nez de son coéquipier et remonta vers sa chambre. Cependant, quelque chose l'agaçait : il aurait voulu voir son oncle avant tout pour lui parler de choses qu'il avait vu l'autre jour chez Ino. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Kiba, ils ne s'étaient pas ne serait-ce que croisé, sans compté qu'il ne sentait même pas sa présence dans le manoir, ce qui était chose étrange à cette heure du matin. De plus, son oncle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, et Neji commençait à se demander si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qu'il avait vu. Certes, cela ne le regardait aucunement, peut-être même que c'était maintenant quelque chose dont son oncle riait quand il se rappelait ses folies d'adolescence, mais Neji voulait quand même savoir.

Le jeune homme soupira péniblement et monta à l'étage pour s'habiller, question que la cinquième ne le voit pas dans le vieux yukata tout usé de son père.

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Naruto entra chez lui, épuisé. Une nuit blanche après une nuit à se saouler la gueule, ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eu. Pourtant, cela en vallait la peine. Pas sa nuit de beuverie, l'autre…

Lui et Hiashi avaient beaucoup parlé. Malgré les années qui les séparaient, Naruto avait bel et bien trouvé en l'homme celui qu'il aimait. Hiashi était resté Hiashi. Certes, il était plus mature et avait derrière lui un bagage de vie ninja autant qu'un bagage émotionnel, mais lui et Naruto s'entendaient à merveille, même si techniquement, le vieux Hiashi et Naruto ne s'étaient parlé que quelques brèves fois par le passé, dont deux fois depuis que le jeune était de ce monde. Pourtant, la peau d'Hiashi était toujours aussi douce, sa chevelure d'azur aussi soyeuse, son sourire aussi envoûtant, il était pareil en tout point si on excluait les quelques rides ça et là dans son visage et d'autres signes semblables de son âge. Pour tout le reste, il était Hiashi.

Ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble, ne faisant que savourer la présence l'un de l'autre. Le chef des Hyuuga lui avait parlé de sa vie, de comment il avait vécu dans l'attente de le revoir un jour et à plusieurs reprises, Naruto s'était senti méprisable d'avoir fait vivre tout cela à celui qu'il aime. À l'abri dans ses bras puissant, il lui avait confié ses pensées les plus secrètes, ses sentiments les plus sincères. Hiashi les avaient accueillis, chacun d'eux, le parsemant de baisers de temps à autre avec toute la tendresse dont il avait voulu lui faire preuve pendant des décennies. Cela avait attristé Naruto de voir tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant tout ce temps, mais il était à la fois surpris que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant, lui, qui n'avait pourtant pas une aussi grande valeur et que plusieurs considéraient comme un moins que rien. Il était quelque peu désemparé devant la situation.

Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il pu voir que Hiashi, le jeune Hiashi, dormait paisiblement dans son lit et avait encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte. La pièce était froide, mais le Hyuuga était enroulé de couvertures jusqu'au nez et ronflait légèrement. Naruto n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir encore une fois ouvert la fenêtre et refroidit son appartement au grand complet. Il s'assit doucement au bord du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Hiashi de son sommeil.

« Mmm…qui ? » appela-t-il, à moitié endormi en se retournant doucement.

« C'est moi, Hiashi. » murmura le blond en s'étendant à côté du beau jeune homme.

Ce dernier fit passer les draps par-dessus Naruto et se blotti bien vitre contre le blond qui l'accueillit contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« T'étais où ? » demanda Hiashi dont la voix était endormie.

« Près de la rivière.»

« Voilà pourquoi t'es tout froid. » remarqua Hiashi en mettant ses jambes contre celles de Naruto pour les lui réchauffer.

Le blond dû user de beaucoup de self control pour ne pas carrément enlacer ses jambes avec celles chaudes et si tentants d'Hiashi, surtout que le Hyuuga lui caressait inconsciemment la cheville avec son pied…

À la place, il fit glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à la taille du shinobi aux yeux blancs et passa sa main sous son chandail.

Hiashi ne pu réprimer un frisson.

« T'as les mains froides, dis donc… », ronchonna-t-il.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre et leur corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Dans le visage de Naruto naquit un sourire alors qu'il commençait à s'adonner à un nouveau jeu ; il déplaça doucement sa main vers les abdominaux tout chaud d'Hiashi. Tout au long du cruel trajet, ses muscles se tendirent au touché froid et dangereusement sensuel de son ami. Hiashi ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement sous la torture.

« AhahaAA ! Non, s'il tE PLAît…HAHAHA !! Naruto, t'es sadique ! Arrête ça...hahAA ! »

Ses joues étaient dangereusement rouges et il avait du mal à se contenir. Prenant cela comme une permission d'aller plus loin, il se permit d'appuyer toute sa main contre Hiashi et la remonta vers la poitrine de ce dernier, levant par le fait même son chandail. Son corps était si parfait à ses yeux. Une deuxième main froide vint se mêler de la partie et une fois rendue à la poitrine d'Hiashi, il continua à monter un peu les mains, cette fois-ci au pris avec le t-shirt du Hyuuga qui s'était peu à peu calmé.

Le jeu avait pris une tournure autrement plus sensuelle. Hiashi et Naruto se fixaient intensément, chacun lisant dans le regard de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils se parlaient maintenant sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche, un seul regard suffisait. Inconsciemment, ils s'offraient le même regard qu'ils s'étaient offerts environ une demi-heure auparavant. Le désir que leurs regards s'échangeaient était palpable. Fini de jouer à l'autruche, il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. De toute façon, c'était écrit.

Hiashi fut celui qui brisa le contact le premier quand il ferma les yeux et leva les bras pour que le blond puisse lui retirer son t-shirt. Une fois le vêtement rendu sur le sol, Naruto, fébrile, approcha doucement son visage de celui du jeune homme, mais se décida plutôt à le caller dans son cou, frôlant la peau légèrement moite du Hyuuga de ses lèvres, ce qui arracha un frisson à Hiashi.

« Hiashi… » murmura le blond dont les lèvres s'étaient rendues près de son oreille et dont les mains parcouraient maintenant son dos.

Le Hyuuga ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Il refusait d'y croire, de réaliser qu'à l'instant, le blond caressait sa hanche d'une main et de l'autre, pressait leurs tailles ensemble. Il refusait de croire que les gémissements qu'il entendait étaient bien les siens, ceux que Naruto lui tirait. Cependant, il en avait assez d'essayer de tout comprendre et pris d'une pulsion, il se serra contre le blond et commença à monter discrètement l'une de ses cuisses contre la sienne tout en balançant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière afin de lui laisser le champs libre à son cou.

« Mmmh, Hiashi… » grogna Naruto qui commençait à mordiller le cou de l'héritier.

Quand il se senti basculé sur le dos par le blond affamé qui lui dévorait maintenant le cou sans aucune retenue, Hiashi laissa tomber bien des barrières et ne broncha pas quand il senti Naruto se placer sur lui, allant jusqu'à passer ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Ses mains étaient retenues au dessus de sa tête par ce dernier. Toute sa volonté l'ayant quitté, il s'abandonna à son ami, répondant à ses avances par de nombreux gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Un malaise demeurait toutefois…

Naruto laissait danser sa langue sur la peau moite d'Hiashi, remontant peu à peu la mâchoire de ce dernier. Une fois arrivé à sa joue, il recula pour mieux voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Hiashi avait le visage rouge et ses lèvres étaient légèrement humides. De petites traces de dents montraient qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à crier tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était magnifique. Naruto ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hiashi.

« Naruto, arrêtes. »

Le blond stoppa net, surpris de la réaction de celui qu'il aimait. Ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hiashi qui avait tourné la tête sur le côté. Son visage était dur. Les questions ne mirent pas de temps avant de prendre le renard d'assaut. Pourtant, le Hyuuga avait répondu à chacune de ses avances, alors il ne pouvait pas dire que Naruto avait profité de lui car il était clair qu'il avait aimé lui aussi. De plus, il avait lui-même avancé. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin, trop vite ?

Devant l'air confus de son ami, Hiashi se décida à réagir et dégagea ses mains de l'emprise du blond.

« Si tu ne m'aimes pas, arrête-moi ça tout de suite. Si tu veux que notre amitié passe à un autre niveau, je suis d'accord, mais à condition que je sois ton amoureux, Naruto Uzumaki. Je serais incapable de savoir que tu ne me considères seulement comme ton jouet. » murmura Hiashi du fond du coeur.

En entendant ces paroles, le concerné plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme aux yeux blancs. Un sourire illuminait ses traits tandis qu'il commençait à caresser le visage du Hyuuga. C'était de loin la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait dit et parmi toutes les hypothèses silencieuses qu'il avait émises, jamais il ne se serait douté que cette réponse aurait franchi ses lèvres.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son aimé et déposa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux à nouveau. Le Hyuuga ferma les yeux également et posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du blond.

Naruto n'avait donc pas l'intention de lui faire du mal…

« Tu serais donc tombé amoureux de moi ? » nargua Naruto d'un murmure.

« La ferme… » répliqua Hiashi.

L'instant d'après, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Tout sembla disparaître autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait au monde, sauf lui et Naruto. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ressentant tout l'amour qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait aperçu le blond pour la première fois déferler en lui tel un fleuve durant les moussons. Dès le tout premier jour…

Dès le tout premier jour, Naruto lui avait semblé un être à part et depuis le premier regard, ils savaient qu'ils allaient vivre beaucoup de choses ensemble. Cet amour lui avait semblé si pénible à vivre et cela lui avait pris du temps à accepter qu'il était pour les homme, bien plus encore qu'à découvrir qu'il ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour le blond. Maintenant, tout lui apparaissait clair comme de l'eau de roche et il était prêt à le vivre. Naruto aussi semblait prêt. Ils ne l'avaient pas complètement accepté, mais cela viendrait, ils en étaient certains.

Il mordillait maintenant les lèvres chaudes et douces du blond avant que ce dernier ne reprenne les siennes plutôt sauvagement. Leurs langues se battaient fougueusement, l'une essayant toujours de dominer l'autre. Hiashi appuya son bassin contre celui de Naruto qui sentant leurs désirs grandissant l'un contre l'autre, laissa échapper un gémissement entre les lèvres du Hyuuga. Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, chacun à bout de souffle.

« Na…ru…tmpf… » réussi à peine à dire Hiashi d'une voix rauque entre deux halètement avant que ses lèvres ne soient brusquement reprises par celles du blond affamé.

Leurs mains étaient de plus en plus baladeuses et entre deux baisers, Naruto se libéra de son haut qui semblait gêner les mouvements de son amoureux. Il se pencha ensuite sur celui qu'il aimait et recommença à lui embrasser le cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Hiashi avait fermé les yeux et caressait son dos, ses épaules et sa chevelure couleur du blé. Son torse contre celui qui se trouvait au dessus de lui pouvait sentir sa chaleur, toute la douceur de son être. Cela le rendait littéralement fou.

Le Hyuuga, sur un coup de tête, poussa le blond de sur lui et une fois étendu de tout son long sur le lit, il en profita pour caresser le torse de Naruto. Il le regardait dans les yeux et ne laissait aller sur lui que ses mains, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour torturer ces petits bouts de chair rosés si sensible. Ce fut au blond de gémir une partie du plaisir qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il se laissait aller aux mains merveilleuses de celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier fit descendre ses mains vers le pantalon noir que portait Naruto et s'appliquant à retracer le tatouage qu'il y avait autour de son nombril avec sa langue, il le détacha et le fit glisser contre ses hanches. Une fois le pantalon enlevé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter le bas ventre du blond pour le moment et s'y attarda. Il passa ses bras autour du corps chaud qui se trouvait sous lui. Ses caresses aboutirent près de l'élastique du boxer rouge que portait Naruto, et il en traça le trajet avec sa langue, ce qui le fit grandement réagir. Hiashi sentait la verge dure et tendue de son nouvel amoureux qui pesait contre son visage sous le bout de tissu. Il en sentait la chaleur et voulait encore plus en sentir la douceur. Ses dents agrippèrent le boxer de Naruto qu'il tira vers le bas. Le blond l'aida à se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement avec ses mains.

Une fois le damné morceau de tissu hors de leurs portée, il regarda Naruto et se délecta du portrait : il était totalement nu et excité, son corps musclé et bronzé transpirait légèrement malgré la température qu'il faisait, ses yeux suintaient le plaisir et ses bras au dessus de sa tête lui montraient son abandon.

Comme on le dévisageait dans une position qu'il jugeait explicite, Naruto rougit un peu et tourna la tête sur le côté, ce qui plu davantage à Hiashi.

« Ça te plais de me voir comme ça? » demanda Naruto, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Non. » répondit presque froidement le Hyuuga dont les yeux blancs brillaient malgré tout d'un feu ravageur.

Il eu droit au regard interrogateur du blond.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore rendu assez fou… » rétorqua-t-il en se penchant vers l'une de ses cuisses musculeuses dont il se mit à embrasser l'intérieur en remontant de plus en plus. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'aine, à mesure que les gémissements s'élevaient.

Hiashi empoigna la verge de Naruto et en caressa le gland de son pouce, ce qui fit immédiatement sortir le blond de ses gonds. Agrippant les draps autour de lui, il laissa échapper un râle qui fit monter en Hiashi le désir de l'entendre à nouveau, d'en entendre plus. Dirigeant sa main plus bas, il se mit à lui léchouiller le gland, les yeux posés sur Naruto en pleine extase. Puis il le prit au complet en bouche, le laissant descendre dans sa bouche aussi profond qu'il le pouvait, ignorant l'étrange sensation qui se faisait sentir à mesure qu'il l'enfonçait.

« Hia…shi…arrête ! » lui demanda Naruto qui le retenait par les cheveux et le tirais légèrement, juste assez pour lui dire clairement d'arrêter, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Le Hyuuga agit donc selon la volonté du blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Je…ne veux pas être uke ! » dit Naruto dont la voix semblait plutôt faible et soumise pour un type qui faisait une revendication pareille à celle-là.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, je suis sur que tu aimeras. C'est bien, tu verras ! » répondit Hiashi en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à dire ça.

« Je ne sais pas, je… j'en ai pas envie, c'est juste que… »

Naruto semblait mal à l'aise. Hiashi sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue et se mit à caresser le visage de son aimé de ses mains. Il le chevauchait maintenant.

« T'as peur d'avoir mal ? »

« Non, certainement pas ! C'est juste que… je ne veux pas être uke. »

« Je reste au dessus, mais si tu veux, je peux recevoir. Ça te convient ? »

« …merci. »

Hiashi se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindrent encore pour une danse cette fois-ci plus gracieuse, moins agressive. Ses mains s'étaient remises à caresser son torse, ses épaules, repassant de temps à autre sur certains points stratégiques. Les mains de Naruto quant à elles s'attardèrent un moment sur les hanches d'Hiashi avant qu'il ne perde patience et n'empoigne pour ainsi dire les fesses dures du Hyuuga. Il les caressa ainsi que ses cuisses un moment et passa ensuite les mains sous son bas de pyjamas de flanelle bleu marin.

Hiashi se redressa finalement, l'enleva et revint immédiatement sur Naruto. Ils furent momentanément pris d'un frisson quand leurs verges au garde à vous entrèrent en contact.

D'un sens, de voir Hiashi totalement nu qui le chevauchait et qui prenait plaisir à le fixer le perturbait, tandis qu'une autre partie de lui trouvait cela tout à fait saint et naturel. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer l'un l'autre, prenant note de chaque détails qu'ils percevaient. S'étant fait un trajet qu'il trouvait agréable à faire et refaire de ses mains, Naruto les laissait donc se balader entre la taille du Hyuuga et ses genoux, en passant par ses fesses. Chacun des détails qui constituaient Hiashi lui semblaient important ; la façon dont il portait la tête qui de par son assurance démontrait sa noblesse, son port d'épaule qui était léger et détendu, les lignes de chacun de ses muscles finement découpés, cette petite tache de naissance qu'il avait au creux de la taille du côté gauche, cette cascade de cheveux noirs soyeux reflétant la lumière du jour naissant qui tombait jusqu'à lui en chatouiller l'intérieur des cuisses, ces yeux vides dans lesquels il avait appris à détecter le moindre changement, ces mains à la paume carrée et aux longs doigts qui portaient l'expérience de leur métier et finalement, cette longue cicatrice brunâtre qu'il avait à la cuisse droite qui ressortait d'entre les autres qui elles, étaient plus superficielles.

Naruto brisa ce moment de torpeur ; il porta deux de ses doigts aux lèvres d'Hiashi qu'il caressa doucement avant d'y mettre un peu de pression. Le Hyuuga ne broncha pas et pris les doigts de Naruto dans sa bouche pour les sucer lentement, les yeux mi-clos. Même s'il trouvait cela drôlement agréable, quand ils furent bien humectés, le blond les retira et les approcha de l'intimité d'Hiashi. Il en caressa furtivement l'entrée sans être sur de ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réagir trop bruyamment à ce touché si intime.

« Vas-y, Naruto. » ordonna-t-il difficilement au blond mal assuré.

Ce dernier fit finalement entrer son majeur en Hiashi qui se tendit un peu, se mordant la lèvre un peu plus fort sur le coup. L'une de ses mains venait d'agripper un drap tandis que l'autre était appuyée sur le ventre de Naruto. Il avait légèrement balancé la tête vers l'arrière et ses joues étaient rouges.

Il soupira de plaisir. Naruto se mit à se mouvoir doucement, puis un peu plus sûrement en lui. Il sentait Hiashi qui se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à sa présence en lui. La pression qui pesait sur son doigt sembla diminuer et donc il inséra un autre doigt.

Hiashi resserra son emprise sur le drap que très subtilement. Toutefois, il ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir, même si la douleur commençait à se mêler de la partie. Naruto s'émerveillait de le voir dans un tel état et commença à bouger ses doigts en faisant de petits va et viens qui devinrent de plus en plus importants. Hiashi avait du mal à conserver une respiration régulière et celle-ci tentait à devenir plus saccadée, offrant quelques gémissements au passage qu'il ne retenait plus. Naruto en vint qu'à heurter sa prostate quelques fois, ce qui tira à Hiashi de franches plaintes jouissives. Toute combativité l'avait abandonné et il s'offrait tout entier au blond.

« Vas-y…je, j'en peux plus…prends-moi.. ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix plutôt rauque qui déstabilisa un moment le concerné.

Naruto retira ses doigts et les remplaça aussitôt par son sexe qu'il appuya d'abord contre ses fesses, pour ensuite le mettre près de l'intimité de celui qu'il aimait. Il hésitait à aller plus loin et planta son regard dans les yeux de celui qui se trouvait sur lui. Hiashi tressaillit un peu à ce contact si intime et agrippant la taille de Naruto, il baissa son bassin vers celui du blond, sentant lentement le sexe de ce dernier entrer en lui. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il continua jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit complètement en lui. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà de la douleur qui le prenait, qui pourtant était vive. Il gémi sans retenue et balança la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés inondés de larmes tant la douleur était intense.

« Hahhh, Naruto…tu…ahhh ! »

Le temps qu'Hiashi s'habitue à la présence de l'autre jeune homme en lui, le blond avait commencé à faire de légers mouvement de bassin qui suffirent néanmoins à mettre Hiashi hors d'haleine. Ce dernier suivi ceux de son ami et leurs corps entrèrent en parfaite harmonie dans ce ballet charnel. Leurs mouvements bien que secs demeuraient gracieux et leurs voix s'élevaient en une même plainte. Leurs noms se mêlaient, leurs soupirs se succédaient et dans toute cette ivresse, Naruto pris le membre d'Hiashi entre ses doigts et se mit à le caresser. À ce contact, le Hyuuga senti un autre frisson le traverser et ses plaintes doublèrent d'intensité.

Ils avaient simplement arrêté de penser et se donnaient totalement l'un à l'autre, se laissant aller à toute les sensations que leurs corps pouvaient leurs procurer, à tout ce que leur amour leurs proposait.

Un instant plus tard, Naruto se retira.

« Déjà ? » demanda Hiashi à bout de souffle, un peu déçu.

Il n'eu pas le temps de rien dire de plus que Naruto l'avait poussé de sur lui, forcé à se mettre à quatre pattes et revenait en lui, plaquant son torse dans son dos.

« Je t'aime, Hiashi. »

Naruto recommença à se mouvoir en lui, plus brutalement, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au Hyuuga qui s'avérait être très expressif au lit, si on s'en fiait à ses plaintes. Il s'agrippa aux draps plus fermement quand le blond repris son membre.

Le plaisir les enivrait à nouveau. Tout autour d'eux était un tourbillon, ils ne distinguaient plus rien à part eux-mêmes.

Hiashi vint dans la main de Naruto qui ne tarda pas à le suivre également.

Tous les muscles du Hyuuga semblèrent se relâcher. Il haletait encore et sa peau était humide. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger.

Hiashi fut celui qui réagit le premier ; il se tourna vers Naruto par-dessus son épaule pour lui réclamer un baiser que le blond lui offrit volontiers. Après celui-là, il se tourna complètement, entoura son amoureux de ses bras et en réclama un autre. Il se sentait si bien.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes entre les deux jeunes hommes, ou ils profitèrent de la présence l'un de l'autre, se regardèrent, prirent le temps de se détailler en caressant de temps à autre le visage de l'autre. Naruto fini par déposer un baiser sur la tempe du Hyuuga avant de briser ce moment de paix.

« Hiashi ? » murmura t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Mmh ? »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sur que je t'aime. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un court baiser.

« Et toi, tu m'aimes ? » murmura Hiashi.

Naruto ricana.

« Oui, je t'aime, c'est clair. »

Naruto se remit à rire.

« Et…qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Hahaha… »

« Naruto, dis-moi ! »

« Non, oublies ça… »

Le blond tenta de l'embrasser pour changer de sujet, mais le Hyuuga embêté le repoussa.

« Non, tu me le dis ! »

Naruto réussi quand même à l'embrasser et après, il se rapprocha de son oreille qu'il mordilla quelque peux avant d'y murmurer.

« J'imagine trop la tête d'Hinata si elle nous voyait ensemble. Son ex petit ami et son père… »

Pour toute réponse, Hiashi lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« T'es sadique ou quoi ? Elle risque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, la pauvre ! Déjà qu'elle est tellement faible, il ne faut quand même pas lui en demander trop… Non, mais c'est quand même vrai ! »

Un autre silence plana pendant lequel ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot. Un sourire apparu doucement sur leurs lèvres et bien vite, ils éclatèrent de rire, insouciant de tout ce qui les entouraient.

Hiashi pris la tête de Naruto et toujours ricanant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

« Je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki… »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Un autre baiser plus tard, Hiashi repris les dessus, posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et l'enlaça tendrement.

Cela ne pris que quelques minutes pour que les deux jeunes hommes sombrent dans un profond sommeil ou leurs esprits endormis se retrouvèrent encore et encore pour d'autres moments d'amour comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble.

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Dans la classe régnait un silence qu'Iruka aurait voulu voir durer. L'examen qu'il avait préparé au groupe de futurs ninjas étant particulièrement difficile et les enfants n'étaient pas prêts de l'avoir terminé, ce qui laissait au ninja à la cicatrice encore un bon moment de tranquillité à effectuer du travail que l'Hokage lui avait remis.

Toutefois, quelque chose le tira de son travail.

« Psst ! »

Croyant que quelqu'un essayait de tricher, il se leva à la hâte et regarda ses élèves, dont aucun d'eux ne paraissaient suspect.

« Sensei, par ici ! »

Iruka reconnu finalement la voix et il se tourna vers la porte entrouverte de la classe pour y apercevoir son protégé, Naruto.

Après un bref signe au professeur qui était avec lui, Iruka quitta la classe discrètement. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond. Ce dernier ne le regardait même pas en face, son regard était planté au sol, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part.

« Naruto, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta le sensei.

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer, je venais juste vous demander si vous étiez libre après la classe. En fait je… je crois que j'ai fait la plus belle gaffe de ma vie. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, ce qui inquiéta davantage Iruka qui essaya de rien en laisser paraître.

« Bien sur que je suis libre ! Les classes finissent dans 45 minutes, est-ce que tu veux m'attendre ou si on se rencontre quelque part ? »

Naruto releva la tête.

« Je peux vous attendre ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Iruka sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Bien sur, si tu crois que tu ne t'ennuieras pas, reste ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« …merci sensei. »

Naruto s'assit par terre près de la porte pendant que son enseignant retournait à l'intérieur de la classe, la tête pleine de questions. Il ne remarqua toutefois pas cette larme qui dévala le long de la joue de son protégé…

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Hiashi commençait à émerger du doux sommeil qui l'avait bercé durant la matinée après ses ébats charnels. À côté de lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant avait disparu. Son amoureux devait être déjà levé.

« Naruto ? » appela-t-il.

Mais rien.

Naruto n'était plus là.


End file.
